


Dinner Date

by somanyopentabs



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crying, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Sexual Assault, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human AU with Naki and Nico as roommates, Naki as a cashier, and Yamori trying and failing to be a smooth bastard. </p>
<p>(the non-con is not between the main characters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> YES I KNOW I LOVE GHOUL!NAKI TOO BUT I WANTED HIM TO HAVE A NICE DATE IN A RESTAURANT. ALTHOUGH THE DATE ENDED HORRIBLY SO YOU KNOW BEST LAID PLANS AND ALL THAT.

“I’d like to take you out to dinner,” the man across the counter said as he handed over a hundred dollar bill to pay for his purchase.

“Dinner?” Naki reached for the counterfeit pen and swiped it across the bill haphazardly. It turned the right color just as Yamori handed over something which Naki had to grasp in his other hand.

“My name is Yamori. Here’s my card. Call me,” Yamori instructed as he scooped up his bag and headed towards the exit.

“Um,” Naki said, looking first at the card, then the hundred, then the line of customers waiting for him to ring them up. The hundred would cover Yamori’s order—more than cover it, in fact. He quickly rung out the total and wound up with 39.61 in change.

“Hey, you done with that yet?” the next customer in line asked, rudely.

“Um, yeah!” Naki squeaked, still flustered. He shoved Yamori’s card and receipt in his pocket. He’d have to deal with the extra money in his drawer later.

 

*

 

Later, after his shift, Naki said to his roommate, “So, something really weird happened at work today.”

“What?” Nico asked, flicking through the channels on their television.

“This guy gave me his card and asked me to call him. Look!” Naki shoved the card into Nico’s hands.

“Yamori?” Nico asked. 

“He said something about dinner. What should I do?”

Nico shrugged. “Was he handsome?”

“What? How should I know?” Naki said, turning red. “I only saw him for a second, okay?”

“If he wasn’t handsome, you wouldn’t be so embarrassed.”

“Shut up!”

“Hey, I thought you wanted my advice.”

Naki pouted and tried to grab the card back from Nico, who held it up over his head.

“Give it back!”

“Tell me if he was handsome and I will,” Nico taunted him.

Naki was getting frustrated, and when he got frustrated, he cried. Tears were already leaking from the corners of his eyes.

“I don’t know, okay? Maybe I got it wrong. Maybe he wasn’t really asking me out.”

“Hey, shush,” Nico said, giving him back the card quickly and speaking in the soothing voice he used to calm his easily flustered roommate. “I’m sure he was asking you out. Guys don’t just give out their cards like that.”

“They don’t ask me out,” Naki sobbed, clutching the card to his chest. “You could have five hundred boyfriends before someone even gives me a second look.”

“Hey, come on. Don’t be like that,” Nico said, pulling Naki down to sit on the couch next to him. “I didn’t mean to get you upset. Why don’t you call him?”

“I can’t,” Naki sniffled.

“Sure you can. It’s easy.”

“Maybe for you. I’ve only ever been on two dates. And you know how they turned out!”

Nico had tried, in the past, to set him up with a couple friends of his. Both dates had ended in tears—all Naki’s.

“Come on, you’ll never know if you don’t try.” Nico grabbed Naki’s cell phone at the table and threw it into his lap.

“Shouldn’t I wait a day or something?” Naki asked.

“Waiting is for losers. Do it now.”

“Do you really think I should?”

“Yes. If he didn’t want you to call, then he wouldn’t have given you the card, right?”

“Well, okay.” Naki dialed the number and nervously let it ring.

“Hello?” a rough voice answered the phone.

“Ah, it’s Naki? From the supermarket? You told me to call you. You also forgot your change by the way, I, uh—“

“Don’t worry about the change. When can I take you to dinner?”

Naki muted the phone and squeaked at Nico, “When can he take me to dinner?”

“Tomorrow night?” Nico suggested.

Naki unmuted the phone again. “Tomorrow night?” he said to Yamori.

“Perfect. Give me your address and I’ll pick you up.”

 

*

 

Naki felt underdressed and awkward as soon as they got to the restaurant. Yamori was wearing a beautiful white suit. Naki swore that one day he would have a suit as nice as that.

“Come this way to your table, sirs,” the host said as he showed them back to a secluded table in the back of the restaurant.

“Oh, wow!” Naki exclaimed as he sat down. “It’s so fancy.”

He then looked up to see the look of…something…cross Yamori’s face.

“I mean, um. It looks really nice in here. Thanks for taking me out,” Naki mumbled. 

“It’s my pleasure,” Yamori said, setting a hand on the back of Naki’s chair. “Would you like to see the wine list, or should I order something for us both?”

“Wine list?” Naki flushed red as he realized how close Yamori was. Well, this was a date, right? Nico had said it was a date. Yamori was certainly acting like it was a date. But what did Naki know? He had literally been on two dates.

“Do you like reds or whites?” Yamori asked.

“Reds? It’s not my fault I’m red. It’s—uh---warm in here, Naki finished lamely.

“All right. I’ll pick something nice out. You strike me as someone who would like a sweet wine.”

“Uh, my roommate brought home wine one time. It was, uh, Moscow?”

“Moscato?”

“Yes!” Naki said, gripping his hands in his lap.

Picking out dinner was a little less nerve wracking, but once the orders were in, it led Naki to the stunning conclusion that he couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Do you know what I’ve been thinking ever since I saw you?” Yamori said.

“No,” Naki shrugged.

“I’ve been thinking how a pretty boy like you is stuck behind a cash register all day.”

“Well, they accepted my application.”

“And you’re happy there?” Yamori asked, putting a hand on Naki’s knee.

“Yes?” Naki stuttered. There was. A hand. On his leg.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Yamori continued, rubbing the inseam of Naki’s pants with his thumb.

“Are we on a date?” Naki blurted. “Because if we are, then I like this very much, but if we aren’t, then I’m…very confused.”

Yamori hummed a little under his breath. “I am on a date with the most beautiful young man I’ve ever seen. But it’s up to you what happens next.”

 

*

 

They finished up dinner in record time, because Naki needed to crawl into Yamori’s lap as he sat down in the driver’s seat of his car.

“Do you really think I’m beautiful?” Naki asked, his eyes starting to tear up even as he pressed into the warm of Yamori’s body.

“Yes.”

“No one’s ever called me beautiful.”

No one had ever said anything nice to him, to be exact. It was dangerous, Naki knew, to jump into this man’s arms at the first compliment. But it was his first compliment ever, and he wanted—no, he needed to be kissed. He needed to be appreciated for only a little while.

“Will you let me take you home?” Yamori asked.

“I—I shouldn’t!” Naki said. Not only did he know absolutely nothing about Yamori, but he was also woefully inexperienced. He didn’t want Yamori to be disappointed with his skills in bed. He thought he was beautiful, even after Naki had babbled his way through dinner. He couldn’t let him down.

“You have another boyfriend?” Yamori asked.

“No, of course not.” Naki said, sitting back in the passenger seat and looking up at Yamori, awed.

“That roommate of yours, there’s nothing going on with him?”

“Nico? No, he’s my best friend.” Naki was startled into serious tears at the questions. “Why—why would you ask me that?”

“Hey, don’t cry. You don’t have to cry. I believe you.”

Naki’s breath hitched in his throat. “Don’t be mean to me, please.”

“Do you want me to take you home?”

Naki shook his head. “I do, but, then you won’t want to see me again, will you?”

“Why do you say that?”

“If—if I don’t put out, then I’m not worth it, right?”

“I never said that. Won’t you calm down?” Yamori reached one large hand over to the glove compartment and opened it, revealing a tissue box which he offered to Naki.

“I’m trying,” Naki sobbed.

Yamori reached over again and buckled Naki’s seatbelt, then started up his car.

“Where are we going?” Naki whimpered after a few minutes of driving.

“I think it’s best if I take you home. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

Yamori pulled up outside of Naki’s apartment building.

“Come on, I’ll take you up,” Yamori said, offering his arm to a distraught Naki.

 

*

 

“Who are you and what did you do to Naki?” Nico demanded as a blotchy-faced Naki showed Yamori inside the department.

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” Naki said to Nico. To Yamori he said, “thank you for walking me up. You didn’t have to. I should—I should go to bed now, I think.”

Naki wanted so badly to kiss Yamori good night. But his face was wet and surely ugly from crying, and he was so mad at himself he could scream. Why couldn’t he have a normal date? He’d ruined his chances, he was sure of it.

He made his way to his bedroom, not looking back.

“So, you are handsome,” Nico said to Yamori as soon as Naki was out of the room. “What did you do to make him cry?”

Yamori frowned. “Nothing I can’t fix, I’m sure.”

He walked back to where Naki had disappeared into his room. Without knocking, Yamori went inside.

“I didn’t want to leave without talking to you,” he said.

Naki looked up from his nest of pillows and blankets.

“Why?”

“Because you shouldn’t spend the night in tears.” Yamori sat down on the bed. “Come over here.”

Naki crawled over to him and buried his head in his shoulder.

“So,” Yamori said, “You think you have to let me fuck you.”

“Isn’t that what you want?” Naki mumbled into him. “Or a blow job. I had to give a blow job one time.”

“You had to?”

“Yeah, well, he pushed my head down, and—you know.”

Yamori put one of his huge arms around Naki and held him tight.

“Naki,” he said, low and gruff, “I might be a possessive bastard, but I’m not going to force you.”

Naki shuddered, whimpering into Yamori’s hold.

“Let me see you again? I’ll treat you right, sweetheart. I’ll treat you so good.”

“Could you say that again?” Naki asked, finally pulling away.

“What?”

“You—you called me sweetheart.” Naki’s eyes were wide with hope.

“Yeah? Sweetheart? You like that?”

Naki nodded enthusiastically.

“Sweetheart,” Yamori said. “You need to rest. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Okay. And, um, Yamori?”

“Yeah?”

“Make sure you don’t let Nico grab your ass on your way out the door. You’re mine.”


End file.
